starwarsfandomcom_it-20200215-history
Colicoide
I Colicoidi erano una specie insettoide senziente originaria di Colla IV. Biologia e aspetto Visivamente i Colicoidi erano insettoidi alti che contenevano appendici multiple. I loro corpi erano chitinosi e includevano una potente coda pungente. La fisiologia di un colicoide permetteva loro di raggomitolarsi in una palla protettiva e di aprirsi all'improvviso, il che permetteva loro di catturare la loro preda senza darle il tempo di reagire. Questo metodo di rotazione è stato descritto come una seconda natura per i Colicoidi. Avevano teste piatte con occhi sfaccettati che fornivano loro una vista molto avanzata e le loro lunghe antenne davano loro un senso dell'olfatto acuto. Un Colicoide adulto medio misurava tra 1,8 metri a 2 metri di altezza. Un certo numero di specie cugine dei Colicoidi furono sviluppate con l'aiuto dei Balmorrani. Questi mutanti dimostrarono di essere in grado di metabolizzare i rifiuti tossici del pianeta rendendoli delle armi viventi imprevedibili, anche se eccellenti. Alcuni membri di questi insettoidi erano regine coliche che erano diverse dai normali membri poiché erano più del doppio delle razze di guerrieri più grandi. Questo li rendeva estremamente pericolosi ed erano gli unici Colicoidi che possedevano un unico pungiglione velenoso. Questo, unito alla loro forza e dimensione, li rendeva letali combattenti, specialmente quando erano nei loro nidi. Tuttavia, una regina tendeva a combattere solo quando i suoi piccoli venivano minacciati. La durata della vita colicoide ha permesso loro di vivere oltre i 65 anni di età. I bambini avevano un'età compresa tra 1 e 4 anni, mentre un giovane di età compresa tra 5 e 7 anni. Raggiunsero l'età adulta di 8 anni, dove rimasero in questa parte della loro vita fino a 33 anni. Raggiungevano la mezza età intorno ai 34-49 anni mentre un vecchio Colicoide era tra i 50 e i 64 anni. Un Colicoide era considerato di età veneranda dai 65 anni e oltre. Erano carnivori e talvolta cannibali. I Colicoidi che desideravano proteggersi erano capaci di formarsi in una palla stretta, un'abilità che i Colicoidi emulavano durante la progettazione del droideka, che producevano a loro immagine. L'unico predatore noto di Colicoidi era l'hueche, che era talmente temuto che la vista di uno avrebbe fatto sì che qualsiasi Colicoide si formasse in modo riflessivo in una palla e rotolasse via. Questa paura era un istinto così profondamente radicato che rimase anche dopo che i fucili furono apparentemente spinti all'estinzione, e persino una proiezione olografica di una hueche avrebbe lo stesso effetto su un Colicoide. Le menti insettoidi di questa specie fornivano loro una difesa naturale contro i trucchi mentali. Non esistevano utilizzatori della Forza noti tra i Colicoidi. Società e cultura Sebbene estremamente intelligenti, i Colicoidi erano di natura privi di emozioni e cannibali. Questo era particolarmente vero quando il cibo scarseggiava. La loro spietata astuzia li aiutava sul campo di battaglia come sul tavolo delle trattative. Si sapeva che molto tempo prima sfruttarono queste caratteristiche spietate nelle loro attività commerciali. Di conseguenza, erano noti per essere brutalmente efficienti nelle loro pratiche. Erano noti per essere creature malvagie e calcolatrici guidate dall'avidità pur mostrando scarsa considerazione per gli altri. I Colicoidi possedevano numerose aziende di successo e mantennero dei rigidi protocolli commerciali, nonostante emersero controversie diplomatiche in seguito al divorare i visitatori sul loro mondo natale. Nessuno desiderava mai incontrare un Colicoide, per il semplice fatto che erano cannibali assetati di sangue. Questa specie insettoide era originaria del pianeta Colla IV, che si trovava al confine tra l'Orlo Interno e la Regione d'Espansione. Questi insettoidi altamente intelligenti e voraci erano considerati relativamente isolazionisti rispetto alle altre specie della galassia. Nonostante ciò, la loro dedizione all'arte del design dei droidi portò alla creazione di una tecnologia avanzata che li pose all'avanguardia della ricerca scientifica. I Colicoidi furono i fondatori, tra l'altro, del Nido di Creazione Colicoide. Pur non essendo strettamente aggressivi, tenevano in scarsa considerazione le altre razze, nonostante svolgessero delle operazioni mercantili robuste. La loro specie vedeva il commercio della tecnologia come un mezzo utile per un fine, anche se aveva un aspetto mediocre. Questi insettoidi cannibali possedevano una società tecnologica altamente avanzata. Nonostante ciò, furono notati come una delle specie più ostili della galassia. Dato che pochi visitarono Colla IV, nessuno si rese conto che i Colicoidi assemblavano droidi ancora più pericolosi sul loro pianeta natale. Pur riproducendosi tramite le regine, non erano una razza rigidamente alveare come le altre specie insettoidi, sebbene i membri fertili della razza detenessero godevano dei privilegi nella loro società. Queste regine fertili venivano mantenute instancabilmente dai loro droni, dagli operai e dai guerrieri. Il Colicoide consisteva in ticchettii e rumori generati dalle loro antenne con le loro gambe snodate. Era difficile da capire e impossibile da riprodurre dai non Colicoidi. Erano comunque in grado di parlare in un Basic ronzante. Sebbene questo fosse il caso, i membri di questa razza tendevano a conversare nella propria lingua quando erano in presenza di altri individui, potendo confabulare e tramare di fronte a loro senza che capissero una parola. Anche se questa era la loro lingua natia, erano privi di qualsiasi forma di linguaggio scritto e dovevano ricorrere al Basic. Esempi di linguaggio colicoide usato in congiunzione con il Basic vennero illustrati nel nome del Droideka, fondendo il termine "droide" con "eka", che significava "mercenario" o "drone". I Colicoidi erano noti per bloccare occasionalmente ogni viaggiatore che attraversava il loro sistema per poi mangiarlo. I Colicoidi possedevano una forte avversione per i Jedi, sentimento intensificatosi solo dopo l'Invasione di Naboo. Storia Era della Vecchia Repubblica Durante la Guerra Fredda, il Nido di Creazione fu responsabile della fornitura di DNA Colicoide come parte di una serie di esperimenti su Balmorra. Ciò portò alla creazione di un ceppo mutante della specie Colicoide che intendeva ottenere le mutazioni migliori per migliorarsi. Cessik era presente su Balmorra in quel momento come rappresentante del Nido disposto a continuare gli esperimenti. Quando l'Impero Sith invase il pianeta, i Colicoidi mutanti furono liberati da Bugtown e attaccarono qualsiasi intruso. All'epoca, Cessik incontrò un rappresentante Sith per continuare gli esperimenti e lavorare al Progetto Hexapod per raggiungere questo obiettivo. Si sapeva che questa specie insettoide era specializzata nello sviluppo di armi e tecnologia che vendevano ad altri. Tuttavia, durante la Guerra Fredda, vendettero i loro prodotti sia alla Repubblica Galattica che all'Impero Sith. Durante il conflitto, mostrarono il desiderio di allearsi ad una fazione, con l'intenzione di determinare quale parte fosse più meritevole deli loro servigi. Di conseguenza, i Colicoidi crearono un elaborato gioco di guerra su un asteroide remoto all'interno dell'Orlo Esterno, dove i rappresentanti della Repubblica e dei Sith affrontarono le prove. Le fazioni cercarono di ottenere il favore dei Colicoidi mentre impedivano l'accesso alla parte avversaria alle loro preziose armi. Queste prove includevano molte trappole e persino alcuni Colicoidi funsero da avversari. Ascesa dell'Impero Una generazione prima delle Guerre dei Cloni, la specie impegnata in una guerra interna. Successivamente, si stabilirono in una rigida gerarchia di nidi specializzati. Durante il Raduno a Sojourn, una serie di pericolosi e diffidenti Colicoidi del Nido di Creazione parteciparono all'incontro a cui era stato affidato lo sviluppo di nuove armi. Prima della Battaglia di Naboo, il Viceré Nute Gunray della Federazione dei Mercanti si incontrò col Nido Sovrano Colicoide, con il quale i Neimoidiani scambiarono cinquanta blocchi di carne esotica in cambio di un contratto esclusivo per la produzione di droideka. La presenza di avvocati neimoidiani aiutò i produttori dei droideka ad affrontare morti costose e azioni legali dannose per gli affari. Dopo la Battaglia di Naboo, i Colicoidi presero il controllo delle operazioni di estrazione della Spezia su Kessel sperando di ottenere un forte afflusso di crediti. Cercarono pure di acquisire i diritti su un impianto per la lavorazione delle spezie su Nar Shaddaa, ma dovettero confrontarsi con lo schiavista Krayn per ottenerli. Quando scoppiarono le Guerre dei Cloni, i Colicoidi si unirono ai Separatisti e fornirono loro molti progetti di droidi come il Droide Tri-Caccia. I Droidi Annientatori Scorpenek dei Colicoidi furono coinvolti nelle Guerre dei Cloni quando i militari della Repubblica assaltarono Colla IV per attaccare le fabbriche protette da scudi. Successivamente, i Colicoidi fecero in modo che la Confederazione dei Sistemi Indipendenti avesse una task force navale che formasse uno schermo orbitale attorno al loro pianeta natale in modo che i droidi annientatori potessero essere spediti su navi da carico destinate alla prima linea. Quando i Separatisti chiedsero un aumento della produzione di droidi a Colla IV, i Colicoidi trasformarono i loro droidi di riparazione in armi da sabotaggio, creando così il droide di sabotaggio Pistoeka. Questi droidi non furono molto usati alla fine delle Guerre dei Cloni, e i Colicoidi furono lasciati con milioni di unità indesiderate entro la fine del conflitto. Comparse *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars 29: The Hunt for Aurra Sing, Part 2'' *''Jedi Quest: Path to Truth'' *''Jedi Quest 1'' *''Jedi Quest 2'' *''Jedi Quest 3'' *''Jedi Quest 4'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Millennium Falcon'' Fonti *''Star Wars: Attack of the Clones: The Illustrated Companion'' *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Geonosis and the Outer Rim Worlds'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' Categoria:Specie senzienti insettoidi Categoria:Specie dell'Orlo Interno *